To Hell and Back
by cloud strife1
Summary: 5 years after the Meteor incedent cloud returns to talk to tiffa but unfolding events lead to his worst fears becoming true c/t fans click here
1. Default Chapter

To hell and back 

To Hell and Back

A/N: I don't own ff7=slaps forehead= damn!

Cloud woke up screaming and in tears.He had been doing so for the past 5 years the things he had gone through would have broken most men, … but then again Cloud was not most man.Today he would finally put an end to his nightmares that had been plaguing him or he at least hoped it would for after 6 months he had finally found her.Her that was the one person who's memory had kept him from breaking.He finally started out for her house in Costa de sol.When he got there he stopped dead at the steps of the house.All of the sudden his lips went dry he couldn't move and he started to tremble."Great" he said, "I can face down brutal monsters and the most evil of people without flinching but he couldn't even bear to start the happiest part of his life.But what if he was wrong what if she had moved on what if she no longer loved him?There was only one thing he could do he began to walk up the steps and rang the doorbell.Moments later Tiffa opened the door and nearly fainted,"Cloud! How in h#*&( ,come in, come in!"Cloud couldn't get past the lump in his thought, she led him to a set of chairs and he sat in one, she waited for him to begin."I suppose I should begin by telling me where I was for the past 5 years." He couldn't bear to start with the part about Aeris,"I was captured a year after I left right after we defeated sephirotrh.I was captured by Hojo somehow he survived and was after me again.He did things to me that I wouldn't begin to tell you about.Lets just say that my body is now mostly Mako and he gave me other abilities."Cloud said.Tiffa looked like she had just seen a ghost."What other abilities?" she asked almost horrified."Well I have telekinesis and telepathic abilities."Then Tiffa sat there for a while, but then she realized something "You said that you were attacked a year after you left but what did you do in the year before you were attacked.This time it was his turn to be silent, "… I went to the city of the ancients and I visited Aeris for a time and I grieved for her, but …" "But" Tiffa said, " you realized that you are still in love with her but know that she's not here I'm a good replacement!You tell me this story to make me feel bad and then you fig-""NO!" Tiffa had never heard that tone taken with her it was hard and yet there was an underlying current of … affection? "No that's not whets going on I stayed there for 9 months and then I realized something.I didn't love Aeris, Zack loved Aeris and the parts of him in me and that's what she saw in me those parts of Zack, not me, and … I… I love you."Tiffa said nothing."Well I've given you quite a lot to think about so ill leave you to think."He walked towards the door and left.Tiffa feinted.

A/N: well what did you think? I'm posting another chapter.Sorry to leave a cliffhanger for all you c/t fans out there I know I am so bear with me because I only have limited access to the web.Please Please review! I don't write more unless I get reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: The death of hope and rebirth

To hell and back To hell and back 

Chapter 2: The death of hope and rebirth 

A/N sorry folks I have very limited web access but more chapters will come very shortly!!!!!!Also please write reviews please! 

= = Internal thoughts of cloud 

+ + Internal thoughts of Tifa 

Cloud was packing up and he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. =So I just burst in to Tifa's life again and I expect her to just accept me and love me.What a fool I am=.Then cloud heard that voice inside him the one that was jenova._How can you love someone when you yourself aren't real?You're just a puppet that's all you are and that's all you'll ever be._He was angry with himself for being so weak.Angry at Hojo for what he had done to him.Angry at the Jenova cells deep within him telling him that he would never be anything more than Sephiroth's shadow, and the worst thing was that he was starting to believe it.So he finished packing and left the motel, paid his bill and was leaving town when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Out of all the people to see here where the hell have you been for 5 years."It was Reeve, Reeve the Shinra spy that had realized the error in his ways and had joined the team AVELANCHE to save the world but not as him he condoled a cat that used a mogle but for the 2nd time in clouds life he saw the person behind the toy."It's a long story Reeve, and I would rather not talk about it.I'm heading out of town, but I do have to ask you one thing how come you're here.Last thing I heard was that you were heading up Neo-Shinra."Cloud had heard about the change over while one night in a bar it came over the radio."Attention all people of the world, my name is Reeve and I am officially declaring leadership of Shinra."At this people in the bar had groaned and cloud was shocked, but then over the radio."However I am instituting the following changes.1.All mako reactors are to be shut down immediately as soon as alternate power is set up for each town.2.I herby rename Shinra in to Neo-Shinra as a company we will offer assistance to any town or village that has suffered because of Shinra.As for Midgar I am in progress of rebuilding it until such time that this can be done we will be using our base in Junnon.For the people that live under junon we will be starting a program with the townspeople to restore the waters and we will be simulating night and day with a series of heat lamps. 3.When Midgar is rebuilt it will have alternate power scores and will not be a city in the sky but a beacon to all mankind.4 Neo-Shinra hereby releases all control over all cities except for Junnon (upper segment and Midgar.All cities and towns that would wish to join Neo-Shinra will be welcome.I will know announce the new leaders of each section.The head of town reconstruction will be Barret Wallace.The head of alternate power research and the head of deactivating all Mako reactors will be Tifa Lockheart.The head of R&D will be Naniki.The head of the new Turks will be Vincent Valintine.The head of materia and weapons development will be Yuffie Karisagi.The weapons and materia that will be developed will only be used in self-defense.The head of aeronautics and space exploration will be Cid Highwind.The head of SOLDER is Ben Nuliti.And I am the new president of Neo-Shinra.On a personal matter Cid Highwind would like to deliver a message."In the background he could hear reeve telling cid to try not to sear on the air, which was then followed by a long string of invectivesS(**&"ill swear if I **(&%#(want $**$*%%#*% to."Then he heard cid's voice more clearly.This is to Spikey head"cloud instantly lowered his head to try and avoid peoples gazes and put on ah hat but his spikes of hair poked right through, D%*(!!!"Spikey come back to nebrihem we all want to talk"then he heard reeve get back up and say "thank you all.Are there any questions"this was followed by a flurry of questions."ask a stupid question"! Cloud muttered and walked out of the bar.He had been on his way to Nebrihem but then Hojo had caught him when he was asleep he had managed to defeat most of them but one got in a lucky (very very lucky in his opinion) strike with a bat on his head, and the rest was history.Suddenly he was snapped back to reality as Reeve half shook him, "hey you ok man?" he said with a worried look on his face."Yeah I'm fine just zoned out for a minuetI remembered your speech you mad when you took over shinra.You've done great with the company.How did the head of solder work out?"Reeve hesitated, "Lets just say that I would rather have you.By the way you don't seemed to have aged at all then again everyone but me hasn't seemed to age either.Were all starting to turn in to Vincent although we all feel emotions.Actually he has married Yuffie and has begun to fell again.Cid has married Shera and their happy.Barret, you, Tifa, and me are the only ones left.By the way we could still use u in solder."Now it was clouds turn to hesitate =I would love the position I should take it.But no what about Tifa were bound to meet each other on a regular basis and I don't think I can bear that.But should I let one person stop me from reaching my goals?Then again that one person is Tifa. =reeve gave cloud time to think but then cloud said, "no I don't think so.I don't think I can.","why not you would be seeing Tifa on a regular basis and I've always known really that you were meant to be together."At that he blushed slightly."you see she is the very problem I just went to her a few hours ago and told her how I feltand… … … she hasn't told me yes and I doubt that I could live with that every day seeing her would"and the man who had faced down sephiroth the man who had faced so much pain in his life simply said, "It hurts too much" and with that he walked away with the giant Ultama weapon slung across his back.Reeve was simply astounded he then went to Tifa's house. 

When he knocked on the door and waited knocked on it again and yelled Tifa's name.And he didn't hear anything so he tried the door, it was unlocked he walked in the house went in to the living room which was hardwood floor an there was Tifa unconscious.TIFA!!He began to shake her and she didn't wake up so she checked her pulse he was ashen, but thank god he felt a pulse he began to shake her and slowly Tifa began to wake up."what the hell???!!!Cloud!" Tifa jumped up and ran out of the house and knocked Reeve straight over.She ran straight out to the innand asked the lady where cloud was, "He checked out an 15 minuets ago and he mentioned.Heading for Nebrihem."Tifa ran out yelling "thanks!!!"As Tifa was running she though + I cant believe that he told me he loved me.But maybe he is lying or maybee he loves me because Aeris was gone+then she thought about what he had said "I didn't love Aeris the parts of Zack in me loved her and that's who Aeris saw in me and that's why she loved me."And to her that's what made its real to her the love of her life had finaly told her what she wanted to hear for 5 years.Tifa cought up to him after a half hour of riding on her chocobo "Cloud !! cloud!!!" 

Clouds POV 

He had been walking and crying for a half hour he had lost to of his greatest loves in one day.He didn't think he could handle it so he was going to Nebrihem to talk to Vincent and then to kill himself he had been riding chocobo and was just about to the gold saucer and the memory of Aeris and her death rose, unbidden in to his memory which made him stop and get off a rock altogether and began to sob freely but soon the pain would end but what would it do to die he wouldn't be with aeris and so the anguish would be even worse so he was in hell either way.But then like an angel descending from heaven he heard her voice but then he remembered the past hours and began to cry. 

End cloud POV 

Tifa ran up to the rock that cloud was sitting by and saw him crying. +did I do this to him?I must have been passed out for a while and he must have thought that me not responding meant that I didn't love him!+"cloud I'm so sorry as soon as you left I passed out and had a rather long enforced nap but I wan you to know that I love you."Cloud couldn't have been more surprised if his mother appeared in front of him.He then looked up with disbelieving eyes and Tifa as if knowing what was going through his head and nodded.Cloud then stood up and held Tifa in a long embrace.Cloud had so much to ask her but she got on her chocobo and they rode back together. Cloud felt that he had the best part of himselfhere now and he felt like he was reborn. When they arrived at her house they found reeve the head of Neo-Shinra unconscious. 

A/N I know that this so far is rather cookie cutter C/T stuff but it gets better as time goes on.Please please review 


	3. chapter 3: whats next?

Too Hell and Back 

Chapter 3

Reeves POV

The first thing I realized was that I was on the floor.  The second is that I had a splitting headache and 3rd cloud and tiffa had just entered the living room hands intwined and you didn't have to be a rocket scientest to tell that their hearts were foreaver intwined as well.  "Well Cloud, I assume that your situation has changed and tiffa you got one hell of a right hook even when you don't mean to."

End pov

At that cloud smiled broadly "cloud I don't think ive ever seen you smile quite that big before." Reeve said  At this cloud blushed like a little school girl and hid his smile and tiffa burst out laughing.  After a moment of hesitation cloud said, "well I think I accept your earlier offer.  Ill have to talk with Tiffa first."  Tiffa then looked to cloud with question in her eyes "cloud, Reeve did you offer him a position at Neo-Shinra?"

Reeve nodded and tiffa smiled,  "that's wonderfull cloud which position are you taking?"  then it was reeve who spoke up "Head of SOLDER", "Oh good the current head dosent do anything and he dosen't know the diffrence between a boat and a Broadsword"  "well cloud you start in a month ok?"  reeve asked cloud, " Yeah that's fine."  Then Reeve left knowing that Tiffa and Cloud had some talking to do.  After an hour they had decided that it would be best to hold off the wedding for just a little while.  "So, do you work at Neo-Shinra all the time?"  cloud asked,  "no your job may become full time but mine isn't nearly full time I meet one time a month with my design staff for new power development and then once a year I tour all the old reactors and do what needs doing.  Namely destroying monsters around the reactors.  But in my spare time I run a bar called,  made a little drumroll 7th heaven  its realy popular but im the only one that works their even though I put out adds and stuff all the men usually end up getting fresh with me and make passes at me then I have to kick their asses. But I think I have a knew employee atleast when he's not busy with his other job."  Cloud laughed and said, "and what makes you think that."  "oh I have a certain pull with the guy, atleast I hope I do"  cloud nodded and smiled then tiffa thought of something, "oh cloud everybody will be so happy to see you at the 5 year reunion cid brings the old highwind that he rebuilt around to all the cities and then we go someplace."  Cloud looked puzzled, "the old highwind"  tiffa simply replied "he built a knew prototype that's faster more lugsurious and has more facilities onboard but cid always brings the old one to go on our reunion"  "oh"  well I think its time to go to the bar and start up.

They got the bar ready just as the first person wandered in and his eyes immediately saw clouds Ultama Weapon but then he relised what was going on Tiffa had hired another bodyguard.  "hey tiffa can I just get a burger and a beer?"  tiffa nodded and said, "cloud would you get the beer?"  suddenly the man's face stiffened, "your Cloud, Cloud Strife cloud?" Cloud simply nodded the man was astounded "holy shit your realy you!  I got to go tell my friends!!!"  with that he bolted leaving his beer and burger without even a moments heasatation.  Tiffa could tell that he was angry at this turn of events as she could imagine he had a hard enough time talking about where he had been for the last 5 years with tiffa and he know had to deal with reporters and her bar was going to be packed, "damn!" they both said in unison and then they turned to eachother and laughed,  "so what should we do you could leave for a while but the same problem would present itself."  Cloud shook his head, "No I never ran not even from sephiroth and ill be damed if I will run from a damn camera crew."  With that the matter seemed to have ended and he went back to polishing the bar's smooth surface.  In about 30 minuets the entire news world and every nosy person was at tiffa's bar.  Thank goodness that I made my new bar much bigger but still everyone was hardpressed to fit in.  however tiffa was making more money than she ever had and it was good publicity but Cloud while trying to do his job of dispensing drinks was interrupted by the camera crews who were asking him a million questions and that's when cloud had had enough,  "ENOUGH!!!"  with that he pulled out his ultama weapon and sliced a camera in two nearly cutting of the man's nose in the process.  "enough! I will tell you some of what you want to know alright!?"  all the reporters looked scared but the nodded and the cameramen started filming,  "First of all everyone back." He said in a more controlled tone as he put his Ultama Weapon away.  "Now I will tell you where I have been I was Captured by a remote faction of the old shinra for 5 years.  Now what questions?"  at this there was scilence but slowly one began to speak up  "Where you the leader of the group AVELANCHE?"  cloud thought some moments and then responded "I guess you could say that but I just did what I had to and some people followed me"  another reporter spoke up "ktcl Junon tv here is that all you reguard the AVELANCHE members as, just people?"  "At first yes but over the course of our journey I have come to reguard them as my nearest friends."  Another reporter, "then why did you leave after you saved the world and what does it feel like to be the savior of the world?"  "I left because I was forced to do a horrible thing, to kill a friend" at this there was murmers "you mean sephiroth?"  "yes,  and if you only play part of this making me out to be the bad guy ill get you back for it.  I know first hand what sephiroth has done        !  he destroyed my hometown killed my mother killed a friend and nearly destroyed the entire world but it was not his fault an entite known as Jenova was responsible if you want more information go to nibrehem and find the Shinra Mansion got to the secret basement and there you will find what you want on the Jenova progect and about sephiroth.  But he was my friend before all this madness started."  The reporters were stuned in to silence but then one asked a question.  What did the shinra do to you in those 5 years?"  "no comment"  was clouds instant response   the reporters asked another question.  "why did you save the world?"  at this Cloud thought back to the highwind before everyone went home.  "We all say that we do things to save the world shure it sounds good but whats the real reason behind it because withought pourpose the work becomes pointless."  "so saving the world would become pointless if I didn't know the real reason behind It"  "no saving the world in and of itself is a good cause but there is always a deeper reason in my case it was because I had to settle my vindetta with sephiroth."  The reporters then only asked more casual questions until cloud grew tiered of it and said,  "alright that's enough no more tonight".  All the reporters seemed to respect his wishes and walked away.  The rest of the night he recived congratulations and thanks from everyone.  Finaly cloud went to pour a beer for a woman but none was forthcoming "crap, tiffa where do you keep the extra kegs?"  tifa looked up as cloud pretended to toss around the keg as if it weighed nothing,  tiffa laughed and responded, "its in the back on the left  cloud went to the back and grabbed the keg and when he came back tiffa had a gun pointed at her face, "Ill tell you when I've had enough BITCH!"  with that cloud set down the keg and drew his sword and hoped up on a table and jumped swinging on a rafter yelling out a magic command  **FREESE!  **The ice started at his feet but moved swiftly suddenly he felt the cold and looked down at his legs wich were now frozen but he turned to Tiffa and fired the gun (this all happened in les than a millisecond)  The ice had reached his finger but too late then it frose the firing mechanisim but again too late it traveled down the barrel just too slowly the bullet headed to tiffa's head but then an inch short it stoped and quivered "TIFFA MOVE!"  cloud was hanging from the rafter hand outstretched and every inch of energy was going in to stoping the bullets.  Tiffa then dove out of the way and cloud moved the bullets to a window then let them go  the glass shattered and a few women screamed meanwhile the cameras were rolling and the whole team in their towns saw it 2 hours later  meanwhile cloud and Tiffa were cleaning up  and the had the bar closed.  "Well we may nearly be out of everything but we've made more money in one night than in a whole month  and cloud thank you for saving my life by the way where did you put the #$%^&*^%$(*&&^* anyway?"  cloud looked a little shocked but then again he had tried to kill her.  "lets just say that the only things he's scaring is crows.  The magic will wear out by morning and he'll melt by mid afternoon.  I crushed his gun so he wont be a threat anymore."  At this she laughed but then grew serious "cloud im sorry about tonight it must have been tourture for you with those camera crews."  Yeah I would have rather sit with yuffie on a long flight but you cant pick your cards."  Tiffa nodded, "by the way ive seen you move fast but that was even fast for you how did you do that and how did you hold those bullets in place?"  cloud heasitated for a while and then said "its because of what hojo did to me he gave me the ability to move things with my mind, myself others,  objects."  Tiffa hesitated can you show me?"  cloud heasitated and then put out his hand ward a dirty glass and washed it and dried it then put it away.  "WOW! That's amazing!"  do you use it on a regular basis like to grab your coat or to open your locked car door?"  "yes I have to so don't be afraid to ask me to grab you something or do something,  but if its ok with you I'd rather not talk about it, it brings up to many bad memories."  At this tiffa nodded and said "well that's it lets go."  With that they walked out.  

A/N  well Clouds new abilities come in very handy later on!  Please review!


	4. chapter 4 the betining of your nightmear

To Hell and Back

By Chapin Mahoney

Chapter 4 – the beginning of your nightmare 

4 weeks later.

(Cloud had just gotten his new job 2 weeks ago) 

Cloud woke to see tifa lying next to him they had decided to wait for the AVELANCHE reunion and to tell everyone about their engagement.  He then shut off his alarm so as not to wake tifa.  He then left his bedroom to get dressed and to put on his battle gear.  Today he was testing out cadets for SOLDER.  He left the house and then got in the helicopter that took off immediately for the recently built base on the island of KOR.  They landed in a half hour and cloud entered his first cadet came and they dueled for a while his weapon was a sword cloud of course was the only one allowed materia but it was a high level cure just in case.  The battle had been going on for about 3 minuets when cloud had finally found out how good that guy was he quickly turned up the pressure and ended the battle in 30 seconds flat with the sword flew out of the man's hand and stabbed in the wall cloud did a spin kick and took down the man.  "Good match ill let you know in 5 minuets.  The man got up and limped away.  The hours passed until hearing a couple of men at the desk, "hey you cant be in there you %#$$#^&#@!@"!  Then a woman burst in knocking over the guy that was walking out.  "I want to test for SOLDER!" she pronounced.  Cloud had not seen such gall in a woman sconce tifa!  Then 2 top ranking solder's burst in but cloud held up his hand.  Cloud hesitated, "you know that only men can join solder".  "I want to prove a point that women can too!  By the way my name is Enkaru solain!"  "Alright ill let you try out I'm not guaranteeing nothing!"  Cloud got in to his fighting stance, when she drew out of all things the Masume!!!!  Cloud dropped his sword, "What the hell!?!?!  HOW IN HELL DID YOU GET THAT SWORD!!!!????"  Her face dropped in shock,  "I picked it up out of some snow buy the northern crater it was buried pretty deep to but I fell and touched the handle.  Cloud had calmed down some,  "So that's the Masume! How are you able to hold it much less whiled it only sephiroth could use that sword."  Encaru speculated, "Perhaps when he died, his magic over the weapon disappeared. I don't know?!"  cloud was still wide eyed as he asked, "Can I see it?" she extended it too him and he took it.  He swung it around he remembered then the final battle

Flashback:

Sephiroth was standing in front of him in his fighting stance cloud suddenly learning his level four limit break but before he could get out the word sephiroth cast a fire 3 spell on him!  Cloud blocked the spell with his sword but it burned his hand.  Cloud ducked and drooped to the floor as the sword cut above his head.  He kicked the sword out of sephiroths hands and was able to use it.  (he had later come to the conclusion that because they both had jenova cells in both of them.)  sephiroth dogged the first attack by cloud but then he used his limit break with the Masume  cloud yelled with all the hate and rage that had been built up by Sephiroth, "YOU BURNT MY HOME TOWN, YOU KILLED MY MOTHER, AERIS AND NEARLY KILLED TIFA AND NOW YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!, OMNISLASH!!!

With that he cut sephiroth with the masume and after the final strike he saw something in Sephiroths eyes that cloud hadn't seen in years, fear, "Cloud I'm sorry it was JEN-O-VA!  He had blood running down his face and in his final minuets begged forgiveness from the lifestream.  Cloud flashed back to the present and his eyes flew open NO!!!!  Encaru jumped back not quite knowing what the master swordsman was going to do. His eyes were filled with more horror than she had ever seen! Cloud gestured with the masume, "guards take her to the brig until I figure out what to do"  at this Encaru got into a defensive pose and was preparing to fight the guards but cloud who was about halfway across the room buy now backfilled up on the wall then pushed off the wall and had her in a death grip with the masume an inch from her throat, "now you will go to the brig or ill kick your ass!"  she then relented letting the guards take her, she could not believe how fast he could move and with that sword it looked like a extension of his lethal body.

Cloud instantly stormed out of the room and ordered his secretary to get Reeve on the vidcom in his private office.  He went to his office entered the special access code to get in to his inner office.  The call was waiting for him.  Reeve started at once,  "what is it cloud I just got pulled out of a very I'm…" cloud held up the masume  reeve couldn't speak for a moment but cloud knew what he was thinking, "yes its real and the person who brought it was a girl who picked it up on the northern boundary she wants to join solder but I'm debiting wither to let her live,  but the more important question is how she was able to use it only Sephiroth and I can you and the rest of AVELANCHE know that."  By know reeve was finally able to speak and said,  "Ill call a command meeting with the group I assume you and tifa will be there."  Cloud simply nodded,  "yeah so what should I do with the girl?"  reeve thought for a moment,  "if she still wants to join send her to training camp, with a different sword of course if she passes well then its up to you."  Cloud again nodded and turned off the screen.  

The meeting had gone as planned the team decided to put SOLDER on full alert and to put the Sword with cloud he could use it if he wanted to but he decided to put it in a vault that no one new about not even Tifa.  

After this cloud let Encaru Join the SOLDER training camp and she did quite well so he let her join.  He even let her use his buster sword as repayment until she found a suitable replacement.  The months came and passed and they fell in to a routine cloud went to work in a chopper everyday and came home to run the bar with tifa and before the new it was time for the reunion.  

Morning of the Meeting.  

They both woke with excitement and got dressed and equipped early cloud was once again wearing his huge Ultima weapon.  They had been talking about wedding plans when they heard the Highwind come down right outside cid came out, "!%%^&$#$ Cloud I cant %@$# believe it  Hey Yuffie you owe me 50 Gill " loud cursing could be heard from the front of the ship as they climbed up cid then gave the order rather unceremoniously to get to Cosmo Canyon.  They landed a few hours later and traveled as a group they encountered a large number of monsters but they quickly fell to the team.  They reached the legendary stairs to the entrance barret instantly started to complain damn I hate these things.  They climbed the stairs and were met by red  there were a round of greetings as they proceeded up the hill they arrived at the Cosmo Flame.  They sat around it and began to talk they talked mostly of cloud and where he had been and what had been doing but then nanaki stood up and said, "Well I think its been a long night and we should stop pestering cloud he explained about what happened and it is understandable but the reason I called you all here this year is because I have some startling news." Most of the team waited patiently that is except for cid yuffie and barret who finally shouted, "well????"  nanaki looked very hesitant, "As you all know we have not aged from the day that we defeated sephiroth" at this Vincent looked rather pensive and yet worried.  "I have also discovered something from tiffa's blood sample tiffa's blood contains… pathogens that are indicative of an cetra. I don't know what this means but I take it is a gift from the planet.  I am very glad that you are here cloud because I have a theory so after we are done here will you come with me to my lab?"  cloud almost flinched at the word "lab" he had spent more years in a lab then he cared to count. With hesitation he nodded and they all got up and left going their separate ways but before they left yuffie who had become more observant as of late said, "hey cloud you said that hojo's followers caught you right? Well what happened during that 5 year period?" but cloud did not answer instead he kept walking with nanaki.  Which left everyone even nanaki puzzled the rest of the group because they wanted to know and tifa because she wondered if he would ever tell them.


End file.
